


My Favourite Christmas Present

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spencer Reid smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from my tumblr for Christmas Smut! </p><p>I suck at summaries but it's just reader x Reid sexy times... </p><p>Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Christmas Present

“So we’ll see you guys in three days then, yeah?” Morgan had finished loading up the SUV with the rest of the teams bags and addressed you and Spencer as you stood by the door.

“Yep, some time away from you guys is just what I need! Maybe I’ll actually get in a few runs on the slopes without Penny dragging my ass down onto the snow.” You responded lightly, rubbing your still bruised butt.

“Hahaha. Well see if you can get Spencer to join you then. He’s not set foot on the ski’s this whole time we’ve been here.”

“Nope, nope, not gonna happen.” Spencer told his friend.

“Not even the ice rink?”

“Maybe…. MAYBE the ice rink.”

“I’ll see you two crazy kids later. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Bye!” You and Spencer waved the rest of the team off, before retreating back into the warmth of the cabin.

The whole team had rented a cabin for some weekend skiing and much needed fun before Christmas. The last couple of cases had hit everyone hard and Rossi had suggested that some team bonding and light relief was in order.

Neither you or Spencer had any family that you were spending Christmas with, his mom was going on a cruise with the other residents in her hospital and your family lived in England. So you’d decided to extend the booking on the cabin, making sure to go on a grocery run yesterday before the team left, making sure you had enough food in to be able to cook a mammoth Christmas feast for the two of you. You were looking forward to it just being the two of you, you got on well with Spencer. You were the closest in age and shared a similar taste in TV shows and movies. Since joining the BAU you’d become fast friends and it would be nice to spend some time away from Dereks teasing.

No matter how many times you told him that there was nothing going on between you and Reid, he wouldn’t let up. You knew it was harmless, but sometimes it did get to you. If you dug deeper, you knew it was because you did kinda have the teeny tiniest crush on Reid which you knew would be in no way reciprocated. How could it be, Spencer was gorgeous, kind, intelligent. He was pretty much perfect in every way, except for the fact that his social graces were sometimes a little off. But anyway, it was just a small crush. Nothing you couldn’t handle.

“I’m heading to the slopes for a bit. You sure I can’t tempt you?” You started to tug on your skiing gear which was still by the door.

“Not a chance… I’m gonna catch up on some more reading, maybe watch some Dr Who. Have fun.”

…

When you returned two hours later, snow was starting to fall again outside. You were exhausted and cold but you were happy. You stood on the front porch of the little cabin, stamping the snow off your boots, before entering, the heat from the roaring fire that Spencer had lit, hitting you immediately.

“Hey! Did you you have fun?” He look up from his spot on the couch. He was wearing a ridiculous Christmas jumper which Penelope had bought him and his glasses. He looked adorable.

“I did. I’m just gonna hop in the shower, and then maybe we can have some hot chocolate?”

“Sounds good to me.”

You ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, the hot water soothing against you cold, achey muscles. You dressed quickly afterward, pulling on your own tacky sweater which was covered in reindeers before heading down to the small kitchen and making two huge mugs of hot chocolate, pouring a dash of whiskey into each mug.

Walking back into the living area, you set one cup down and then bent to hand Spencer his.

His hand reached out and somehow knocked against yours awkwardly, making you lose your grip on the mug and sending hot chocolate splashing everywhere as the mug clattered to the floor.

“Oh shit shit shit.” Both of your sweaters were covered in the hot sticky liquid and you quickly ripped yours off, seeing Reid do the same.

You ran into the kitchen and dumped some cold water into a bowl, grabbing some kitchen towel. Spencer had taken the worst of the spill and was sitting up on the couch holding his t-shirt away from his skin when you returned. He’d picked up the mug and had used your sweaters to mop up the liquid that had made it on to the floor.

“I’m sooo sorry, Y/N.” He said, looking at you apologetically.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. But…erm… You might wanna take off your t-shirt too. I bought in some cold water in case you were burnt.”

He looked down at his soaked t-shirt and then back up at you where you were standing in your tank top. Hesitating slightly, he tugged his shirt off over his head, removing his glasses too. You crouched down on the floor in front of him, dipping a few sheets of kitchen towel into the cold water and then dabbing them lightly to his chest, where his skin was slightly pinker than normal.

“Does it hurt?” You knew what a bitch burns could be.

“Only a bit. But that’s helping. What about you?”

“My jumper took the worst of it.” You dipped a fresh sheet in, discarding the sodden ones into the pile with the mug and your jumpers. You’d clean them up later.

Pressing the new towel to his tummy, you allowed yourself to look at him. For someone so tall and skinny looking, Spencer was actually quite toned. Not overly muscley like Morgan was, but his body had definition. Not thinking, you ran your hand over his chest, hearing a sharp intake on breath from him. You quickly pulled away.

“Sorry.” You muttered, looking away from his gaze.

“Don’t be. It erm… it felt nice having your hands on me.”

What now?

You looked back to his face, meeting his eyes.

Reaching out with your hand, you tentatively touched his chest again, letting your hand trail over his smooth skin. You shuffled closer on the floor so you were kneeling between his legs, hearing his breathing quicken.

He leant forward, placing his own hand on your arm and stroking the skin softly with his long fingers. The tension in the room as so heavy you would have literally been able to slice through it. You both knew where this was going but you were both waiting for the other person to make the next move.

“Spence….. ” You whispered, wondering if you should state the obvious and just ask him if you could kiss him. You didn’t get chance to. He moved forward, pressing his mouth to yours.

He slipped off the couch so that he was kneeling on the floor next to you, never once breaking his kiss.

Ugh. God, his kiss. One the few times you’d allowed yourself to imagine what it would be like to kiss him, it had never even come close to this. His lips were warm and soft, moving sweetly against yours before he was certain that you weren’t going to pull away, and then becoming more urgent, more passionate. Your hands were still trailing over each other, yours on his chest, his on your arms before slowly moving to your neck and caressing the dip just below your hairline. You moaned softly, that area being particularly sensitive for you.

Your lips parted and you swiped your tongue against his lower lip feeling his mouth open to you, his tongue meeting yours as you deepened the kiss. He tasted of coffee, probably the last drink he’d had. Slipping your hands to his back, you pushed your body against his, the heat of his chest warm through the thin material of your top.

You pulled away to suck in a breath, hearing him whine at the loss of contact. His hands ran down your body to the hem of your top and he looked at you, asking silently for permission to remove it. You nodded, raising your arms for him, and pulling your hair through the neck of your top.

Spencers eyes raked over your torso and you suddenly felt nervous and shy. You crossed your arms over your chest in an attempt to hide yourself.

“Don’t do that….You’re beautiful, Y/N.” He reached for your arms and tugged them down.

“I’m really not Spence.” You whispered.

“You are to me. From the moment I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I’d ever met, inside and out.” He raised his hands to your face, gently cupping your chin and tilting it back up to him.

“Really?”

“Really. I just never once in a million years imagined that we’d ever be in this position. This feels like a dream.”

You couldn’t help but giggle and he raised his eyebrows in question.

“I’m sorry Spencer. I’m not laughing at you. Just….. I’ve had a crush on you since we started working together as well. I just never thought you’d like me.”

He chuckled too before commenting “Think about how much time we’ve wasted then.”

“I know right. So let’s not waste anymore.”

Not waiting for a response you pressed your lips back to his and reached around your back to unhook your bra. Sliding it off your arms and onto the floor, you pulled on Spencer, indicating you wanted to lie down. You lay back on the rug in front of the fire, Spencer laying over you and propping himself on his arms, placing them either side of you.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I know we’ve just admitted we like each other but… erm… well we don’t have to do do this today if you don’t want to.”

Ghosting your hand over his chest you told him “I want to. But if you don’t, then we can stop.”

“I want to as well. I’m just trying to be a gentleman here.”

You laughed at him again, pulling him down on top of you, crashing his lips against yours. As you were kissing, he shifted his position, placing his knee directly between your thighs and moving it slightly, rubbing it against you. The friction of his corduroy clad leg against your jean covered centre was delicious and you let out a soft moan.

Releasing your lips he began a slow journey down your neck, kissing along your throat, your shoulder blade, lightly ghosting over the swell of your breasts. Every so often he’d glance up, looking at you from beneath his eyelashes, his hair falling forward over his face. You watched with half closed eyes as he circled your areola with his tongue, the pink flesh pebbled and hard at his touch. He kept his knee between your thighs, slowly rocking it against you, your heavy breathing turning into gasps.

He nipped at your hard nub, flicking it with his tongue before kissing his way down your tummy.

“I can taste where the hot chocolate managed to seep through your top.” He told you, licking across you abdomen, poking his tongue into your belly button and making you squirm.

Moving lower he slid down your body, his knee retracting from your thighs and his hands moving to the buttons of your skinny jeans.

“Is this okay?” He asked cautiously, wanting to give you chance to change your mind.

“Mmmmm.”

He undid the buttons and zip and slid his fingers into the waistband, slipping them under the elastic of your panties too. You raised your hips and allowed him to pull them off you, chuckling as he removed your socks afterwards, kissing your ankle bones one by one.

He rested back on his knees appraising you, his hazel eyes even darker that normal and a thick bulge pressing against the front of his trousers.

“Not fair that I’m naked and you’re not, Spencer.” You pouted your bottom lip out.

“I’m not nearly as beautiful naked as you are. Guys look funny, all dangly bits and stuff.”

You grinned at him, knowing exactly what he meant. Pushing yourself upright, you reached for the buttons on his pants, unfastening them and tugging the zip down, seeing a flash of navy blue briefs underneath. Pulling both of the pants and briefs down his hips, you smirked as his erection was released from the confines of his underwear. Glancing upwards, you saw that his face had coloured red.

“Why are you blushing, Reid?” You asked him, pushing your hair back behind your ears.

“Erm… I just… Er…”

You were at eye level with his navel, so you shuffled on the floor so that you could lean forward and kiss his flat stomach. He had a thin snail trail of hair leading down into his pubic region so you followed it down with your lips, stopping when you reach his neatly trimmed groin.

Reaching out with your hand, you gently grasped his length and then lowered your head allowing your lips to slip over his tip.

“Oh god… ”

Swiping your tongue over his head you formed a tight ‘o’ with your mouth, sliding it up and down his shaft taking him as far into your mouth as was comfortable, the slightly salty taste of precum against your tongue.

“Oh fuck…. Oh…” He rasped out, his hands moving to the back of your head and tangling in your hair. You let your hand trail up his thighs and move between his legs, cupping him lightly and stroking the sensitive skin there, feeling a small shudder.

You work on him for a few minutes, his moans so sweet to your ears, his curses which you so rarely heard, doing things to your body.

“Oh fucking hell…. Y/N you need to stop… It’s too good… I’ll…. ”

You dragged your lips up and down him one more time before releasing him from your mouth and leaning back on your hands.

“You’ll what, Spencer?”

“You know what…. ”

“Do I?” You lay back on the rug, lazily trailing a hand down your body and seeing his mouth part as he followed it with his eyes.

“Yes…. You do…..”

“Hmmm.. Maybe.” You let me your hand slip between your legs, Spencers eyes now wide and you ran a finger down your slit, feeling how wet you were.

“Spencer…. Don’t make me do this to myself. ”

He let out a deep groan and quickly shed the rest of his clothing, positioning himself back between your legs and leaning forward two kiss your lips.

“Do I need anything?” He asked.

“I’m on the injection. And I’m clean. But there’s a condom in my purse somewhere if you’re bothered.”

“I’m clean too. So….?”

“Then we’re good to go.”

Raising your legs you hooked them around his waist, his hand disappearing between you as he placed himself at your entrance and then slowly pushed inside.

“Fuuuck.. ”

The same expletive left both of your mouths exactly the same time causing you both to grin at each other.

“Okay?” Spencer eyes searched your face, looking for sign that you weren’t comfortable.

“Okay.”

Capturing your lips in another kiss, he began to move against you slowly at first and then quickening his pace as you became accustomed to the shape of each other. You moaned against his mouth, your nails raking up and down his back as he filled you, rocking against your sweet spot as he thrust.

He pulled away and straightened up slightly. “Can you put your legs over my shoulders?”

You could and you did, and when he leant back over, bending you body, the new position sent ripples of pleasure through you.

You slipped your hand between your bodies, needing something extra which he wouldn’t be able to give you as he needed both arms to hold himself up.

“Might if I….?” You asked, knowing that some guys would find it an insult.

“Oh fuck… Not at all… ” His eyes looked down between you and you saw him bite his lip and a low groan escape his throat as you started to rub your throbbing clit. The extra friction was just what you needed and a few minutes later the combination of your fingers and Spencer thrusting inside you, had you gasping in pleasure.

“Oh god… Fucking christ… Spence…. Oh shit…. ” Your eyes closed as you started to tremble, your orgasm surging through you.

You opened your eyes and removed your hand, giving Spencer a shy smile as you realised he’d stilled his movements as he watched you come.

“Carry on…” You urged him.

“Sorry… ” He began his thrusting again, moving faster now he knew you’d finished. Less that two minutes later he had his own eyes scrunched shut and his lips parted as he came inside of you, warm liquid filling you. He collapsed on top of you and buried his face into the crook of your neck, just panting for a few moments as your stroked his hair with your hands.

“Well… I can honestly say I never expected that to happen here. I mean I kinda hoped it would but….. ” Were his first words when he could finally speak.

“Yep… I’m with you there. And erm.. We’ve get two more days here Spencer.” You remained him, feeling him smiling against your neck.

“So we do…. Y/N. I think you might be my favourite Christmas present ever.”

“Ditto Spencer, Ditto.”


End file.
